Modern operating room procedures employ surgical kits which contain therein at least some of the equipment needed in association with the procedure. When a particular surgical procedure is defined, the equipment is brought together and is wrapped and sterilized. This kit is taken into the operating room to provide at least some of the equipment and materials needed for the procedure. Different surgeons and different procedures require different sets of material, and thus a variety of kits is available.
In connection with such kits, it is necessary to provide compact packaging so as to minimize storage space before use, and provide equipment which is of the desired utility for the surgical procedure. These material or equipment items are preferably of such nature as to be disposable so that they are destroyed after use. In order to maximize utility, it is desirable to provide a kit which has multiple use capability.